What Are Best Friends For?
by GoxHaya
Summary: After defeating Psycho-Pirate, the Young Justice team comes home with one of their members unable to cope with the thoughts he had to face while under the trance. Thank goodness for intrusive, ginger best friends. Based off free comic day issue. KFRobin


Hey guise, I for the Young Justice/Batman: Brave and the Bold comic at free comic day and couldn't help but write a follow up. YJ face Psycho-Pirate, who tricks hypnotizes the team to dwell in their deepest depressed/repressed thoughts. Kid Flash is the only one able to work out of the trance and saves the day by remembering Robin told him his identity. He says it's due to his speed he was able to get out of it, but... *smirk* Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: YJ belong to DC and all that jazz.

Also posted on my tumblr, blackhayate13

* * *

><p><strong>What Are Best Friends For?<strong>

"_I'll never be the Flash! Everyone thinks I'm a joke! I'll never make it. They'll… They'll know I… Wait. What am I doing? I'm Kid Flash! I have friends! _Robin _is my friend. If he wasn't, why would he trust me more than anyone else? What's happened to me? This isn't me! It's—"_

"Good job on today's mission. Atomic Skull may have gotten away, but you safely secured the plutonium and detained Psycho-Pirate. Overall, it was a mission accomplished." The proud glint in Batman's eyes brought smiles to the entire team, Wally's smile slightly delayed, as he was jarred out of his thoughts.

"Aqualad debriefed me on what happened and requested I address the effect of his Medusa Mask. I understand it preyed on the dark thoughts in the back of your mind. If you need to talk to anyone-" Batman seemed to almost shift awkwardly as his gaze swept across the line of teenagers standing in front of him. "Black Canary has offered herself to you if need be. That will be all."

With a curt nod to his protégé, Batman took his leave. A moment of silence settled over the team before M'gann exclaimed with a bright smile, "How about everyone cleans up, I'll make us some dinner, and we have a celebratory movie night?"

"That sounds wonderful, Megan. We will gladly take you up on this offer. AND-" Kaldur quickly turned to look to Wally, who had his mouth open, about to speak. "It is Superboy's turn to pick what we watch, end of discussion."

Wally grumbled and crossed his arms in a sulk, getting an elbow to the ribs by Robin. Superboy had the inkling of a smile, yet to notice Wally's distaste for the decision made. '_Always have to make sure the clone-boys aren't disrupted from their rare smiles_,' Wally laughed to himself mentally as he linked arms with Robin and headed down the hall to their rooms.

"He's going to make us High School Musical 2, isn't he?" The ginger asked with a dramatic sigh, leaning against his shorter friend playfully.

Robin huffed and shoved Wally off of him. He laughed and shrugged. "Hey, chick flicks are really the only movies that gives the guy a glimpse into high school life. It's not like he understands gender stereotypes yet anyways."

"Jeez Boy Wonder, way to stab your best friend in the back! You're supposed to support me and help me start a revolution against the movie night rules!"

With a snort and a roll of his eyes, Robin punched Wally's shoulder gently. "Dude, just suck it up and watch it like a man. I'm sure Megan will want to watch it as well."

"Psh, whatever. I'm picking a scary movie when it's my turn so she can cling to me in terror." Wally replied, sticking his tongue out.

"More like you'll be clinging to her," Robin mumbled, looking up to meet Wally's eyes as they came to a stop before the speedster could argue. "How did you escape Psycho-Pirate's trance?"

Caught off guard for a split second, Wally quickly lit up with a smile and shrugged. "Didn't I already say? My speedy awesomeness let me work through my thoughts faster than you guys so I realized everything I was thinking was forced! Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I'll meet you in the common room."

His voice was still light and cheerful, his expression remained unchanged, but Wally saw the slight drop in Robin's shoulder as he turned his back and entered his room. Wally couldn't help but feel a little guilty as he let himself into his own room. Did it really matter if he didn't tell Robin - well, _Dick_ - that it was because of _him_ he was able to get out of Psycho-Pirate's control? It wasn't like he _knew_ there was something more than Wally's superspeed, _right_? The best detective in the world may have trained him, but there was no way Robin was a psychic.

So something else had to have bird boy down.

Well, if the kid was still down after the movie, Wally decided he would confront him. Robin tried to conceal all his emotions like his mentor and often got annoyed when Wally made him talk about sensitive stuff, but Wally knew Robin appreciated it deep down that he cared enough to push. After all, what else were best friends for?

Once clean and in some comfy lounge clothes, Wally sped out of his room to press his ear against Robin's door. Well, the shower wasn't running so he must be with the others already. He was in the rec room seconds later, cocking his head curiously to see Robin _not_ there. Well that was strange. Before anyone noticed his presence, Wally was back at Robin's door, staring at it contemplatively. Sure he said he would confront Robs after the movie, but would it really be that bad to do it now? Something _obviously_ was up. Oh what the hell. No regrets.

Wally let himself in without any warning and was met with the sight of Robin sitting at the edge of his bed. He was still in his uniform, but his mask was sitting next to him on the sheets. His face was in his hands, his entire body shaking with his silent tears. Okay yeah, he had definitely made the right decision.

Dick realized he had company as his door slammed shut and there was suddenly an over enthusiastic ginger by his side and hugging him tightly. "Wally?" He squeaked, quickly wiping his eyes to try to hide his tears.

His efforts were interrupted as Wally grabbed his face between his hands, staring deeply into his visible eyes. "What did Psycho-Pirate make you see?"

"N-nothing! I'm not upset. I'm just tired. I'm fine." The lie was so obvious without his mask, but Dick still tried to put on a smile and pull away. "Let me go."

Wally held tight and leaned in closer, making their foreheads touch. "Yeah. That's total bull. Tell me what's wrong."

Those gorgeous blue eyes looked so _wrong_ without a cheerful glint. Dick blinked away new tears and bit his lip, looking away with a frown. "It's stupid."

"Dick." Wally moved his head down to meet Dick's eyes once more. "It's not stupid to me."

Eye contact was broken again, only this time so Dick could bury his face into Wally's chest, hugging his friend as tight as he could. "I'm so _weak_! I'm never afraid when fighting villains. I resolved my trepidations about Batman and the team- or at least I thought! I'm still afraid! I'm afraid of being useless, of being unwanted! I don't have any superpowers! I have my brain and my gadgets, that's it! What good am I when I'm caught up in a stupid villain's mind trick and I can't get out of it by myself? I should have been able to see through that instantly. I never allow myself to worry about any of that! I was useless. I don't even deserve being called _use_less. I was less. I shouldn't even be on this team I-"

"I lied."

Dick sniffed and looked up at Wally with wide eyes, not sure how to react to the interruption. "You lied?"

Wally grinned and pulled Dick into him again. "Yeah I lied about how I got out of Psycho-Pirate's trance. It wasn't just my superspeed. It was all thanks to you."

"Me?" He squeaked, looking up again, eyes even wider. "I didn't do anything! Didn't you just hear me-"

"Shut up and let me talk!" The bed creaked and all the air was pushed out of Dick's lungs as Wally pushed him down and flopped on top of him, grinning like the fool he was. "You didn't do anything right then, but it's what you've done. I'm not as strong as you Robs. I can't bury my worries and internal struggles. I'm always worried I'm not good enough, that I'm a screw up."

"But Wally you're not-"

"I said shut up and let me talk."

"Sorry…"

"I know it's not true, but I can't help but think it. I used to think that about myself all the time. Every day. I couldn't escape the worries I wasn't good enough. But then you revealed your secret identity to me. _You_ trusted _me_ with your most important secret. Me of all people! And you hadn't even told _Roy_ of all people yet! That moment was the happiest moment of my life. You made me feel so special, so wanted. Since then I've been able to accept that I belong in this world of superheroes. I tell myself that Robin the Boy Wonder, _Dick Grayson_, is my best friend whenever I start doubting myself, which is so much less than it used to be." Wally glanced away from his friend, cheeks bright red as he finished with a goofy smile.

"Which was why I was able to get out of Psycho-Pirate's trance. I always have you in my thoughts when they start to go downhill. For once my weakness worked out for me. It's not your fault you're so strong you don't have to worry about those thoughts."

Wally finally looked back down, a bit afraid to see how Dick would react to his confession. Fear gripped his heart when he realized Dick was completely stoic, no trace of emotion even in his normally expressional eyes. He was about to timidly question if Dick even heard anything he said when laughter filled his ears and his face was stuffed into Dick's shoulder as the kid pulled him into a hug.

"You- I don't even know what to say to you, you idiot. Jeez you make it sound like I gave you my soul or something." Dick relinquished his hold to allow Wally to sit up and see his bright smile, red cheeks, thankful eyes.

'_You may not have given me yours, but those eyes definitely stole mine…_' But he would never say that. At least not tonight. Too much had already been said tonight. He returned Dick's smile and sat up, pulling the smaller teen into his lap to snuggle him while he could. "Well I made you feel better didn't I?"

Dick's blush almost seemed to darken as he smiled and mumbled, "Yeah, you're always good at that."

Grinning, Wally rubbed their cheeks together. "What else are best friends for? Now hurry up and shower. I'll tell the rest of them that your fell asleep or something so they have to wait." He didn't give him any chance to respond and was already out the door the second his finished his sentence.

With a heavy sigh, Dick flopped back onto his bed, smiling softly as he hid his blush in his hands. "Yeah. What else are best friends for?"

**End**

* * *

><p>Btws, just me and no Go with this XD I was a rebel and did this instead of started our new- oh wait *wink* Spoilers. Hope you enjoyed 3<p> 


End file.
